Increasingly, mobile stations, such as cell phones and personal digital assistants (PDA's), are utilized by the general population to communicate across wireless networks. These mobile stations and wireless networks typically communicate with each other over a radio frequency (RF) air interface that is configured according to a wireless communication protocol, such as Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), and conformed according to one or more industry specifications such as IS-95 and IS-2000. Wireless networks that operate according to these specifications are often referred to as provide communication services such as voice, short message service (SMS) messaging, and packet-data communication.
Within the wireless industry, service providers have employed a variety of tools to aid in management of the communications between the wireless networks and the mobile stations. For instance, one of these tools involves a transmission technology for delivering voice communication as voice over Internet protocol (VoIP). VoIP is considered to be a relatively latency-sensitive type of packet-data communication. That is, it is important within the context of VoIP communications that data packets carrying bearer content (e.g., voice communications) traverse from a source (e.g., mobile stations) to a destination (e.g., base transceiver station (BTS)) quickly, consistently, and reliably. That is, voice communications supported by the VoIP transmission technology are susceptible to failure when the communications between the wireless networks and the mobile stations experience relatively little delay, jitter, or packet loss. As a result, in the instance that the BTS is experiencing fluctuations in a load imposed by the mobile stations in communication therewith, a disconnection of the voice communications, or any other type of communication being utilized, may result if the wireless network cannot adapt to manage these load fluctuations; thus, creating end user dissatisfaction.
As such, employing a novel technique for dynamically controlling a rate that the data packets are broadcast by the mobile stations such that the rate is tightly associated with the load fluctuations of the BTS, would enhance an end user's experience when interacting within a wireless network.